Un ultimo adios
by ino-sakura14
Summary: Hinata-chan despierta, no me hagas esto por favor....no me dejes ¡HINATA!..me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del m-mundo…g-r-ac-i-as-. EDITADO dejen reviews :


Holaa, devuelta con un nuevo fic de NaruHina!! ,este es un spoiler del manga 437,ojala les guste!!! Es un oneshot dedicada a una de las parejas mas tierna de Naruto

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHMOTO.**

La dura batalla por fin había terminado ,aunque toda Konoha estaba destruida los pocos sobrevivientes se encontraban felices; muchos muertos, muchos heridos pero aun así quedaba un rayo de esperanza.

Rodeando el cuerpo de alguien en especial se encontraban los "ex nueve novatos", veían con sufrimiento aquella dolorosa imagen.

Sakura se encontraba curando a Naruto esperando que despertara, su cuerpo estaba muy destruido ,no era para menos ,derrotar al mas fuerte Akatsuki tenia su precio, de a poco el rubio fue abriendo sus azulinos ojos para encontrase con los jade de su amiga que lo abrazaba llorando.

-Que ocurre -pregunto desconcertado.

-Al fin despertaste Naruto-dijo soltando al rubio-estas bien?

-si un poco… aunque ¡auch!-se quejo llevándose una mano a su costado izquierdo-aunque aun me duele un poco jeje.

-Baka lo mejor esque descanse-le dijo Sakura.

-Oe Sakura-chan que están haciendo todos aquí-pregunto Naruto desconcertado apuntando a sus amigos.

-Eso es…-los ojos de la pelirrosa empezaron a ponerse vidriosos-es Hinata.

-Hinata? Entonces porque todos la rodean

-lo mejor es que lo veas por ti mismo.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia sus amigos ,al momento de llegar y ver de que se trataba pudo escuchar su corazón romperse en mil pedazos mientras los recuerdos de la pelea con Pein volvieron a su mente.

Ahí frente a el se encontraba el cuerpo casi inerte de Hyuga Hinata, rodeada por un charco de sangre, su piel mas blanca de lo normal solo podía significar una cosa.

-Hi-hina-chan-murmuro Naruto, tomando delicadamente la mano de la Hyuga entre la suya-Hina-chan vamos despierta-apretaba cada vez mas fuerte pero sin respuesta alguna, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, hasta que sintió una mano fría apretar la suya…Naruto sintió como si el alma volviera a su cuerpo.

-Porque Hinata…porque lo hiciste-grito con desesperación mientras observaba como débiles lagrimas bajaban por los ojos color perla de la Hyuga.

-Na-Naruto-k-kun-susurro débilmente-me alegra que estés b-bien.

-Porque te arriesgaste de esa forma Hina-chan.

-Porque..-sonrió-porque te amo Na-naruto-kun, siempre estuve perdidamente enamorada de ti-tomo un poco de aire para poder continuar-todos lo sabían m-menos tu-

-P-perdóname Hina-chan-dijo el rubio mientras gotas saladas resbalaban por su cara terminando finalmente sobre el charco de sangre que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de su amiga.

-no llores p-por favor-susurro Hinata-no quiero morir con esta imagen tuya Naruto, tu n-no eres así-cerro los ojos ,le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse despierta-por favor quiero verte sonreír una vez m-mas.

-Pero que dices Hina-chan, tu no vas a morir, Sakura-chan va a curarte y te pondrás bien, dettebayo…

-no te engañes a ti mismo, sabes bien que este es mi fin-sonrió soltando la mano del rubio

-que puedo hacer para que me perdones.

-vive, cumple tu sueño, se f-feliz con la persona que amas…yo siempre estaré cuidándote.

-no me dejes por favor Hina-chan yo…¡TE AMO!-grito juntando sus labios con los de Hinata-no te vallas, te necesito…

-mi Na-Naruto-kun no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para escuchar eso-esta vez fue ella la que entrelazo sus manos-me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del m-mundo…g-r-ac-i-as-sus parpados se cerraron lentamente, sus latidos fueron disminuyendo cada vez mas, su tiempo en este mundo se estaba terminando.

-Oe Hina-chan-dijo moviendo el cuerpo de Hinata-Hinata-chan despierta, no me hagas esto por favor –grito –no me dejes Hinata…¡HINATA!!!!!!!!-en todo el lugar se escucho el grito desgarrador del rubio, Sakura corrió a su lado para tratar de reanimarla mientras los otros solo podían llorar al ver a su amiga irse para no volver nunca más, Ino fue a ayudar a Sakura pero Naruto no quería soltar a Hinata,asi que Kiba tuvo que gastar lo poco que el quedaba de fuerza para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Despertó, no sabia exactamente cuantos días habían pasado ni donde estaba, aquella pieza era completamente diferente a la suya, estaba cubierto de vendajes y cosas por el estilo, pudo sentir una presión en el pecho, cuando logro visualizar mejor se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba plácidamente dormida sobre el, era de noche aun, cuando vio por la ventana se encontró con una hermosa luna , pero su belleza era opacada por algunas nubes negras que la rodeaban.

-_ese color-_pensó-_Hinata-chan_-un nudo se formo en su garganta, qué había pasado con Hinata?, lo ultimo que recordaba era a Sakura e Ino tratando de revivirla y finalmente a Kiba golpeándolo, quiso levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo no se lo permitió, al tratar de levantarse despertó a Sakura.

-Naruto hasta que por fin despiertas –dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

-Sakura-chan cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Dos semanas

-QUE DOS SEMANAS!!-grito Naruto-dettebayo-pero luego la imagen de aquella chica volvió a su mente-como esta?-pregunto bajando la mirada.

-Quien?-dijo Sakura.

-ella como esta…Hina-chan.

-Naruto ella…-igual que Naruto bajo la mirada.

-que pasa Sakura-chan…donde esta Hinata…quiero verla-dijo desesperado el rubio tratando de levantarse pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-¡Quiero verla! ¡DEJAME Sakura! Necesito saber como esta.

-ESTA EN COMA NARUTO-grito llorando-esta conectada aun ventilador mecánico eso…es lo único que la mantiene con vida- mundo del rubio empezó a destrozarse ,instantáneamente callo de rodillas tapando su rostro con amabas manos.

-se suponia que tu…no ibas a despertar todavía sino…después de que todo pasara-no recibió respuesta por parte de Naruto-hoy a las 5:00 de la tarde su clan decidirá si la desconectan o no.

-por que Sakura-chan-dijo llorando como cuando era niño-por que tenia que ser Hinata-chan…todo esto es mi culpa.

-Naruto tu no tienes la culpa…e-ella lo iso porque te amaba-dijo tratando de tranquilizar al Uzumaki.

-quiero verla… por favor Sakura-chan.

-pero prométeme que no harás ninguna locura y que cuando termines te vendrás directo a tu habitación.

-hai…arigato-Sakura con mucho cuidado lo sentó sobre una silla de ruedas y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la Hyuga, el camino para el rubio se izo eterno, recordaba los momentos que había vivido con Hinata, aunque habían sido pocos, recordaba cada uno de ellos, ella siempre estuvo ahí, con el, y el muy baka nunca la vio…

Cuando entro a la oscura habitación su corazón se detuvo, estaba sentado frente a ella, trato de pararse, consiguiéndolo ,pero sabia bien que esa poca fuerza se le acabaría pronto, se encontraba rodeada de innumerables maquinas, solo se escuchaba el bip-bip del monitor cardiaco, sé acerco con cautela a su débil cuerpo, la observo, estaba pálida, sus hermoso ojos color perla se habían cerrado hace mucho tiempo y por lo visto no querían volver a abrirse.

-Hinata-chan p-perdón por t-todo de verdad-susurro el rubio-yo l-lo único que quiero es que despiertes p-por favor no me dejes solo, no quiero sentir esa soledad de nuevo-tomo un poco de aire-sabes…hace tiempo me empecé a sentir un poco raro contigo, cuándo te veía me sonrojaba y me ponia nervioso aunque trataba de disimularlo,aveces cuando el baka de Kiba te abrazaba sentía unos celos terribles y mas cuando tu le correspondías, por eso me alejaba de ti, tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, de volver a sufrir como sufrí por Sakura-chan.

La observo un momento, no quería que Hinata se fuera, quería que se quedara con el pero sabia que aquello era imposible.

-Hina-chan, si me estas escuchando quiero que decirte q-que …que te amo, que me enamore perdidamente de ti Hyuga Hinata-con esto ultimo se acerco mas a la peliazul hasta que pudo juntar sus labios con lo de beso, un simple topón pero que para el rubio había significado mucho mas que eso .Cuando se separo pudo ver como débiles lagrimas bajaban por su pálido rostro, al mismo tiempo, escuchó como el bip-bip del monitor se iba haciendo cada vez mas lento hasta que solo termino en una larga y fina línea que marco el fin de la vida de Hyuga Hinata.

El rubio quedo en shock, su mundo se vino abajo, el recuerdo de Hinata, su Hinata se estaba borrando.

-Hinata ¡NO! Por favor VUELVE-grito desesperado-AYUDA!¡Enfermera!-por los gritos de Naruto varios ninjas médicos acudieron a la habitación, al ver de que se trataba trataron de sacar al Uzumaki lo mas rápido posible, pero este se oponía.

-Naruto por favor sal-dijo llorando Sakura, pero el chico no cedia-lo siento-murmuro para luego golpearlo en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente-llévenselo-ordeno a unas enfermeras.

Dos años pasaron luego de aquel atroz accidente, Naruto se convirtió en uno de los mas temidos ninjas , era líder de un grupo ambu, el mas fuerte y respetado de toda la aldea ,solo era una maquina matar, hace algunos días Naruto y su grupo se habían ido a una misión de asesinato como de costumbre, a el no lo importaba matar a mujeres, niños, ancianos, familias enteras, solo le importaba ver sangre,sufimiento,dolor y lagrimas.

Habían destrozado una aldea entera, sólo quedaba una pequeña niña que lloraba desesperadamente al ver los inertes cuerpos de sus seres queridos.

-por favor señor…t-tengo piedad-suplicaba al ver como Naruto se acercaba con una katana bañada en sangre.

-piedad…esa es una palabra que no conozco-murmuro-nadie nunca tuvo piedad conmigo, me arrebataron todo, yo no se lo que es piedad ni lo que es amor-lo dijo con un tono frio y con una mirada que solo expresaba dolor y rabia.

-por favor no me mate-aun seguía suplicando-Despídete de este mundo pequeña- y sin remordimiento alguno le enterró la Katana, atravesando su abdomen y dejándola clavada en el suelo.

-ya no queda ninguno Naruto-senpai-dijo un ambu apareciendo detrás del rubio.

-hmp…regresemos a Konoha-dijo adelantándose hasta subir una pequeña colina y apreciar desde su punta la luna, eso era era lo que más le recordaba a Hinata, tan pura, tan inocente, tan hermosa y perfecta, era exactamente como era Hinata.

-Perdóname Hina-chan…no pude cumplir ninguna de las promesas que te ise,perdón…-no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus azulinos ojos, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo el dolor aún seguía, y el recuerdo de su querida Hinata permanecía intacto en su memoria.

-Naruto-senpai ya es hora de partir

-esta bien.

Y así partieron rumbo a Konoha, a enfrentarse nuevamente con los prejuicios de la gente y sus amigos, pero para Nauro ya nada de eso importaba, la perdida de Hinata se había llevado su razón, su corazón y sus ganas de seguir viviendo…

**FIN.**

****

Bueno, que les pareció…

Un poco trágico el final pero en fin, uff es el primer fic que me demoro tan poco en terminarlo jakajkjak

Ojala les halla gustado estoy escribiendo la conti de "Un perdon,Una misión y un sentimiento =)

Dejen reviews!

Matta ne!

.::Megumii::.


End file.
